


The League S1E2: Vaginal Hubris

by StoriesFromTheTV



Category: The League (TV)
Genre: Analingus, Dominance, F/F, Lesbian, Television, The League - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 14:36:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2232633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesFromTheTV/pseuds/StoriesFromTheTV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenny is dominated by Sofia in a bathroom after her vaginal hubris gets her in trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The League S1E2: Vaginal Hubris

This, and all my other stories, are planned to be standalone stories set during episodes of TV shows. Any events or situations from other stories do not roll over unless stated.

The set up for these stories may be ridiculous, so if super realism is your thing, I apologize.

If you have any story ideas based on this show or others, that you can explain don’t be afraid to post a comment/shoot me an email and I’ll see if I can add it to my list of ideas.

This is set in the TV show The League. This story focuses on the characters Sofia and Jenny.

 

*

“I am proud of it. It's a lovely pussy. You should be proud of your pussy” exclaimed Jenny, loud enough probably for most of the restaurant to hear. “Oh my god” muttered Sofia, embarrassed and a bit angry and at her friend.

“How's your pussy? She have a good pussy?” Jenny asks to a woman and her likely boyfriend sitting at a neighboring table much to the discomfort of everyone else at Jenny’s table. “My pussy is fantastic, my pussy is the best pussy there is” exclaims Jenny, once again quite loud. This is now to the chagrin of most of the female patrons, although many of the males seem to be staring at her, including to Sofia’s anger, her husband.

Sofia got up and went to the bathroom in a huff. “The nerve of some people”, she thought. This was all in reference to Jenny’s brash and bold claims of her great pussy. “That is vaginal hubris if I ever saw it” she muttered, echoing the words of her husband Ruxin. Jenny entered the bathroom after her, unaware of her Latin friend’s thoughts on her pussy. 

Jenny’s confidence had allowed her to ask basically every woman on her route to the bathroom how their pussy was, oblivious to the effect it had on others and to Sofia especially. Even though she was asking about other’s it was clear she was simply bragging about her own supposed great pussy, and Sofia had had enough of it. 

“You think your coño is so great you perra estúpida gringo” Sofia burst out, showing off some of her Latin temperament. “What….” Jenny weakly muttered, a bit embarrassed by her foolishness, and a bit scared of the harsh words and the look Sofia was giving her. “You heard me, you shout for the whole restaurant to hear, talking about your great pussy in front of my husband, in front of me, what you don’t think my pussy is great?” Sofia said aggressively all while slowly backing Jenny into a corner. 

Jenny, sensing she may have said a bit too much while being pretty drunk tried to get out of it. “I was just kidding around Sofia, I’m sure you have a great pussy” she stammers while saying it, showing her inebriated state, and her uncomfortableness of how close Sofia is to her now. Sofia was now inches from her, while Jenny was completely backed into the corner of the bathroom. 

“You don’t need to tell me, I have a great pussy, I know I do” exclaims Sofia, saying it directly into the face of Jenny. “You know what, perra, you are about to see what a real beautiful pussy looks like.” Sofia said, now leaning into her and saying this all into her ear. 

She boldly lifted her dress revealing her naked womanhood to Jenny, whose eyes immediately looked down and stayed glued to what she was seeing. “Why aren’t you… wearing any panties” Jenny quietly said.   
“Because one of actually has a beautiful pussy they are proud of” Sofia now slightly backing off stated much louder. Sofia, gently put one hand on Jenny’s shoulder leaving the other to hold up her dress. Jenny resisted at first, but when Sofia put more pressure Jenny, still confused and overwhelmed by the turn of events, slowly lowered herself to her knees. Jenny, who despite her many sexual exploits, had never actually been with another woman and this was far closer to another woman’s pussy then she had ever been. 

Sofia now gathered a bit of Jenny’s hair, and pushed from the back of her head, moving Jenny towards her pussy. Jenny regaining some semblance of sanity started to push back. “What are you doing…? I’m not going to...” Jenny started say. “You are to going to lick and worship a real pussy” Sofia interrupted. She pushed harder on Jenny’s head, who still having too much going on relented and let her face get pushed into Sofia’s pussy.  
While she had let herself get pushed this far, Jenny had no intention of doing anything else, especially licking Sofia’s pussy. While Jenny was trying to think of a way out of this predicament Sofia yanked on her hair and Jenny opened her mouth in protest. She had forgotten the position she was in, and now found herself with a mouth full of pussy. Sofia, gently for now, was pushing Jenny’s head slowly up and down, and slightly away and back into her pussy. 

Sofia moaning with pleasure exclaimed, “That’s it you dirty slut, eat my pussy” further degrading Jenny. 

Unbeknownst to Sofia however, Jenny gets extremely turned on by dirty talk and quite quickly too. She already noticed a slight wetness down in her panties, not nearly as much as Sofia’s was almost gushing but she definitely knew she needed to stop this quick.

“Sofia, I’m not eating your…” Jenny garbled into Sofia’s pussy, which was now filling Jenny’s mouth with a liquid and taste in which she was honestly didn’t hate. Her hands were now holding Sofia’s dress up on their own as she steadied herself, and Sofia redoubled her efforts to keep Jenny where she was by placing her second hand on her head. “You are going to continue you stupid slut, you got yourself into this, and there is only one way out… my beautiful, precious pussy, so get to servicing” Sofia crowed, mashing Jenny’s face all around her pussy. 

“I want some tongue you dumb perra, or do you want everyone to know you licked my pussy in the bathroom, and more than that you did it terribly” Sofia barked at Jenny now, attempting to scare Jenny into doing what she wanted. Sofia had never been more turned on in her life, and Jenny was finding the domineering manner in which Sofia was treating her arousing. 

Jenny tentatively let her tongue out, quickly licking then backing off over and over. “Very good, keep that tongue on there for longer” Sofia moaned in clear pleasure now. She had removed one hand from the back of Jenny’s head and was slowly kneading her breasts to help her reach an orgasm quicker. Jenny, now getting more and more into it, let her tongue pass up and down Sofia’s pussy, which she now was starting to agree was beautiful.   
She slowly during one of her passes pushed the tip of her tongue in and out, now breaking through that barrier as well. “You are a quick learner, you are going to be my number one pussy slut soon” Sofia said glancing down at Jenny, enjoying the feel sexual attention a woman gave her. Jenny on the other hand had been switching from staring intently at her new “job at hand” to look up at Sofia to assure she was doing all right. One of Jenny’s hands snaked down to her own pussy. She quickly pushed her panties aside and got to work fingering herself so she could be on her way to her own orgasm. 

Jenny tongue was now very eager exploring every in and out of Sofia’s pussy, and she had found Sofia’s clit and quickly got into a habit making sure to pay ample attention to that. Sofia, taking stock of the situation slowly backed herself to where she was resting on the counters, allowing herself and Jenny to be more steady and comfortable. Jenny followed along on her knees, happily lapping away at Sofia, oblivious almost to the change in position. 

Jenny for her part was trying her damnedest to make Sofia finish as quickly as possible so this whole ordeal could be over, but part of her just wanted the satisfaction of knowing she got Sofia off.  
“That’s it, that’s it, tongue fuck me you cheap rug munching whore” Sofia whimpered at Jenny. 

Sofia sensed she was nearing an orgasm and was now rocking her hips into Jenny’s face, which Jenny didn’t seem to mind at all. She had also pulled off one of her shoulder straps on her dress and was fondling her naked breast. 

Jenny understanding that Sofia was near an orgasm quickened her pace making her tongue go into a frenzy over her pussy. She then took her hand out of her own panties and fairly abruptly inserted two of her fingers fully into Sofia’s pussy. Sofia orgasm exploded out of her, the biggest one by far she had ever had. Writhing over the counter but holding Jenny in place, she for the first time ever squirted, quite a bit, all over Jenny.

Jenny, keeping up with Sofia’s movement was surprised by Sofia’s new found liquid, but found she didn’t mind taking it all over the face and even catching what she could in her mouth. The orgasm lasted nearly half a minute it seemed, and Sofia didn’t stop squirming and moaning until it was well over. Jenny kept up her frantic pace throughout, wanting to make sure Sofia was satisfied. 

Sofia was doing all she could to maintain balance, since her knees felt like rubber. She also had to maintain her grip on Jenny and Jenny’s position overall, lest she lose her good little slut. 

As Sofia came down from her thunderous orgasm she noticed Jenny’s hand had gone back to her own panties and she was moaning like crazy and was about to reach an orgasm of her own. 

Sensing the power she had over Jenny, and thoroughly enjoying it Sofia reached down and gently pulled Jenny’s arm from down her panties. “I need…” Jenny panted, so close the slightest touch down there would have set her off. “You insulted my pussy, so you are going to cum if and when I say you do, got it slut?” Sofia stated, now sensing the pleasure Jenny got from dirty talk. Jenny immediately understand her position and muttered “yes, mam” in defeat.

“Get back to my pussy puta, and this time use your fingers like a good little whore” snapped Sofia. Jenny, feeling a distinct need to cum herself, quickly got to work on Sofia. This time she fingered her with one then slowly inserting the second finger all while keeping her mouth over her pussy to let it and her tongue pleasure Sofia. Sofia released Jenny’s other hand which quickly went back to her pussy, but clearly was just there to provide a bit of pleasure never truly trying to achieve an orgasm, just like she was told. 

“Put three fingers in my pretty little pussy, and fuck me like I know Kevin never fucks you” Sofia demanded of Jenny, insulting her husband and degrading her further. Jenny hearing the whole sentence but only acting on the request adds a third finger and starts to fuck her more and more roughly with them all while licking her pussy and sucking on her clit, this time really starting to enjoy pleasing another woman. 

“Mmmmm you are a good little lesbian slut, aren’t you Jenny?” Sofia moans to Jenny, and Jenny replies with a nod of her head never leaving her work.

Sofia was now full on fucking Jenny’s head with her hip movements and Jenny was responding perfectly with the timing of her sucking and finger fucking of Sofia’s pussy. 

Sofia was noticing an orgasm was approaching much quicker than the first. Even though this felt amazing she wanted to keep this going for as long as possible so she decided to make Jenny slow down.

“Slow down slut I want you to earn this orgasm, and look at me while you licking my pussy bitch” Sofia panted at Jenny. 

Jenny immediately slowed down, pulling out all but one of her fingers and tried to maintain eye contact as much as possible as she slowly ate Sofia out and fingered her. 

“Tell me my pussy is the best bitch” Sofia demanded of Jenny. She replied, or as best she could with a mouth full of pussy, “Your pussy is the best”. “Tell me how it tastes” Sofia now asked. This time the response so garbled she couldn’t hear what she said. “Say it louder bitch” Sofia demands eliciting a moan from Jenny. “It tastes soooo good Sofia” Jenny replies as she briefly backs her head off of the pussy in front of her, all looking up at Sofia the whole time. 

Sofia, who had stopped fucking her with her hips after Jenny slowed down, started to slowly gyrate them back and forth into Jenny again. “You like when I fuck your face, don’t you Jenny” Sofia asked. “Yes, yes, fuck me, fuck my face” Jenny muttered through Sofia’s pussy. She was at this point willing to do anything to get an orgasm of her own, and didn’t care how much she embarrassed herself.

“I want you to show me those gringo tits now slut, both of them. And pull your hand out of your pants and start playing with your breasts.” Sofia demanded of the kneeling Jenny. 

In defeat Jenny gingerly takes her hand out of her panties already missing the touch of anything bringer her closer to a climax. With her now free hand she pulls down the straps of her dress. 

It falls to rest at her waist, only being held up by her slightly wide kneeling stance. She slowly unhooks her bra, and looks up to Sofia to question where to put it. Sofia took her hand off Jenny’s head and grabbed the panties, then proceeded to throw them in the trash. 

“You won’t be needing that for the rest of the night, nor those panties” Sofia pointing at Jenny’s frankly unflattering almost granny panties. “If someone with such beautiful breasts as these” as she cups and fondles her breasts with both hands. “And such a beautiful pussy as this one” as she motions to her own pussy. ”Doesn’t need underwear, why does yours? Do you think yours is better than mine puta?” Sofia demands of Jenny.

“No…” Jenny weakly mutters. Sofia immediately slaps her, fairly lightly across the face. “What was that? Speak louder slut.” Sofia inquires. “No, I don’t need them” Jenny responds. She quickly peels off the panties without getting up or really stopping her continue work over of Sofia’s pussy. She hands them up to Sofia, and gets back to giving her full attention to the pussy in front of her.

Sofia takes the panties, and before throwing them up makes sure Jenny is looking at her, brings the panties right to her face and inhales them deeply. She even takes a little lick at them, although Jenny can’t see that, before also throwing them away. “Smells like the cheap rug muncher that you are” Sofia says to Jenny, who keeps diligently licking and fingering away, but nods in agreement. 

One of Sofia’s hands reaches down to cup and play a bit with Jenny’s tits, feeling them much more than she did at the table. She lightly slaps both, “Get to work on these, I want you to get yourself on the edge of orgasm without touching your filthy pussy, you dirty, dirty slut” she demands of Jenny.

Jenny still kneeling, is now finger fucking Sofia at a decent pace with three fingers again, while her other hand roams across her tits, pinching and twisting her nipples, anything to help her get close to an orgasm. Sofia, still resting on the counter, let both her hands go back to where they were before, one holding a bit of Jenny’s hair, and slowly face fucking her, the other fondling her own breast. 

She decided she was ready to get another orgasm for herself and nearly shouted at Jenny, “Add another finger so I can spray your filthy fucking face with my delicious juice again, slut”. Jenny, unsure, but reluctant to disobey, added a fourth finger and went back to the rapid pace she had been at before. She went into a frenzy with her mouth coating every inch of her pussy with her tongue and making sure to hit her clit on each pass around.   
“Yes, yes, yes….that’s it, right there, suck on my clit, suck it like the cock sucking whore I bet you were before tonight, because after tonight all you will be is my pussy eating bitch.” demanded Sofia. Jenny continues, and completely ignores the jab by Sofia, simply wanting this to be over, so she can hopefully get an orgasm of her own at least once tonight. 

Sofia came for the second time that night, not quite as hard as the first but definitely the second biggest and best orgasm she ever had. Once again, she squirted, although the previous one seemed to have much more than this one who was limited to a few sprays which Jenny this time eagerly gathered in her mouth. 

As she comes down from the orgasm, she asks Jenny “You like how that shit tastes don’t you, you nasty fucking slut”. Jenny, being very honest in the moment replied, “Yes, I fucking love it, I’ve always loved how cum tastes, and this is just as good if not better”.

Sofia, surprising both of them bent down and kissed Jenny on the lips, and let her tongue briefly explore, wanting to get a bit of the taste of her own sweet nectar. “That is good, I can kind of understand why a dumb slut like you would be down on her knees in a bathroom getting someone like me of”. 

Noticing the hand Jenny had on her breast had gone back to her own pussy, she once again took great pleasure in grabbing it again. Sofia tells Jenny, “You still can’t finish yet, slut. There is one more thing I need you to do”.  
Jenny, bewildered by what else Sofia could possibly want her to do, lets her hand go back to exploring her own breasts and looks up inquisitively at Sofia. “How many times do you need to cum before you are satisfied” Jenny asked incredulously.

“As many times as I want slut, and if you ever want to cum you will do what I ask” Sofia responds. 

Sofia turns around and bends to an almost 90 degree angle, and as her dress starts to fall she brings it back up to rest on her waist. She plants one hand on the counter to keep her steady and with the other she spreads one of her ass cheeks apart from the other. She had never had someone else lick her asshole, and she knew she would never get a better chance. 

“Now you get to lick my pretty little asshole, slut”. Sofia says to Jenny.

Jenny who for the most part wasn’t too happy about the turn of events so far had zero intentions of licking someone else’s asshole, ever. “I’m not… this has gone too far, I’m done.” Jenny says, she moves to get up, but quickly Sofia sees this and tells her, “You aren’t going anywhere until you get me off one last time.” 

Jenny still attempting to get up, falls a bit off balance due to her high heels and has to balance herself on Sofia’s ass using both hands. Sofia firmly grasps her head and pushes her so her mouth is directly on Sofia’s asshole and her nose is mushed right above it. 

“You aren’t coming up for air, until you have licked beautiful little butthole, slut” Sofia snaps at Jenny.

Jenny refusing to accept her fate tries to get up again, this time only managing in separating Sofia’s cheeks even more pushing herself even more into Sofia’s ass.  
“That’s it slut, get in there deep” Sofia cooes at Jenny, thinking she was repositioning herself to get better access of her ass. She pushes her ass backward forcing the only way for Jenny to stay upright is through resting her hands on Sofia’s juicy ass. 

Jenny resigns herself to her fate, and decides to tackle this task with gusto, hoping to end this whole ordeal quickly. She starts to almost munch on the asshole, which frees her nose slightly allowing her to get in a breath. She finds the scent almost intoxicating and an aphrodisiac sort of. 

This inspires her even more, and out her tongue comes for the third time of the night. She lets it drag up and down her ass several times. This causes Sofia to moan loudly, and free her hand from Jenny’s head and go back to fondling her breast.

Jenny snakes her tongue out and licks around Sofia’s asshole several times. “That’s it bitch, rim me, rim me fucking good” Sofia moans to Jenny. Jenny soundly smacks Sofia right ass cheek eliciting a sharp yowl from Sofia, followed by more moans. “You are my naughty gringo slut, aren’t you?” Sofia questions of Jenny. Jenny’s response is nod while licking up and down her ass.

Her left hand roams around Sofia, and she starts to once again roughly finger fuck her, this time starting and staying with three fingers. All while making sure her other hand keeps the ass checks open.  
“That’s it slut, I’m almost there, tongue fuck me like the whore that you are” Sofia demands of Jenny. 

Jenny sensing an end to this whole ordeal immediately plunges her tongue into Sofia’s asshole and quickly goes in and out. At the same time she smacks Sofia’s ass once again and doubles the pace of her finger fucking.   
The second the tongue entered her asshole Sofia came for the third time that night, although this time she didn’t squirt but very little. Her knees almost buckle and she only stays upright by her hand flying off her breast and steadying herself on the counter. Jenny diligently licks her throughout never stopping even though she was sure Sofia just came.  
“Lick my pussy clean, and then you can stand up, slut” Sofia demands of Jenny, while pulling the strap back on from her dress. Jenny understanding this is her final, humiliating task, does what she is told. She licks all around Sofia’s pussy for the last time that night and even gives it a little kiss goodnight.

She starts to stand and pull up her dress, but Sofia stops her once more. “Not yet” Sofia mutters, as she takes Jenny’s head in both hands and starts to passionately kiss her. One hand roams free and she starts to play with Jenny’s tits, pinching, prodding, and petting them. Jenny moans into Sofia, but starts to return the kiss and puts her hands around Sofia’s waist.  
Sofia’s hand snakes around and firmly grasps Jenny’s right ass cheek. Giving no hint of her intentions her hand slowly moves towards Jenny’s asshole where she abruptly shoves her entire middle finger into Jenny’s asshole. Jenny erupts immediately releasing the biggest orgasm of her life and she squirms and shudders in Sofia’s arms, the only thing keeping her standing. This is all while Sofia continues to make out with her, and fondle her breast with her free hand. 

Sofia’s moves her head slightly to side and whispers in Jenny’s ear, “That’s it my nasty little slut, cum for mommy like a good girl”.

She pulled her finger out of Jenny’s ass and slowly moved it to Jenny’s face, where she inserted its entirety into Jenny’s mouth. Jenny, just coming down from her orgasm and mostly unaware of what was happening helped by almost sucking it fully into her mouth and slowly running her tongue over it. 

“How does your asshole taste, slut” Sofia questions of Jenny. Jenny moans, “….delicious” and continues sucking on the finger.

Jenny finally through with her orgasm rested on Sofia for a moment before slowly starting to put up her dress. By the time she had it fully on Sofia had left the bathroom and was sitting at the table. Jenny didn’t take a moment to look at herself in a mirror as she left the restroom to hurry back to the table. 

As she got back Kevin exclaimed, ‘Where the hell have you been, and what happened to you?”. Looking at Sofia, who or the most part looked as she did when she entered the bathroom, she looked down at herself and briefly felt her hair and she immediately knew to what Kevin was referring to. Her hair was a complete mess, and her dress was bunched up, wrinkled and overall in bad shape, and Kevin could tell she wasn’t wearing underwear anymore. 

‘I… uhh, wanted to get more comfortable sweety” she said sitting down and gently patting Kevin’s face which still looked utterly bewildered. “We were just talking about and doing girl stuff in there” Sofia answers for Kevin, all while giving a sly smile to Jenny and a wink.


End file.
